<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Case by Gammarad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799982">Cold Case</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/pseuds/Gammarad'>Gammarad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epistolary, F/F, Police Files, Vampires, Weirdness, email</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/pseuds/Gammarad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2004, a woman disappeared under strange circumstances and has never been seen again. This is part of the case file that may tell a story no one should believe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts">darlingargents</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If the three-letter abbreviations used in this piece are unfamiliar, <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ICQ">ICQ</a> and <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internet_Relay_Chat">IRC</a> are both online chat systems.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Transcripts of emails found in the yahoo account "malivalent3" belonging to Wendy Salter, 32, of Fort Wayne, Indiana, who disappeared from her home on the night of April 6, 2004. Account was obtained by forensic examination of her home computer and records obtained from her cable internet provider, Citizens Communications Company by subpoena.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Martin Salter, Wendy's husband, claimed in interviews that he had no knowledge of this account or of anything about the correspondent who wrote the following emails [see interview for details]. Martin Salter was a suspect in Wendy's disappearance, but no leads were ever found. Nor did investigators discover the identity of the author of these emails.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p>To: Mali Valentine &lt;malivalent3@yahoo.com&gt;<br/>
From: Yvaine &lt;yvainexile@hotmail.com&gt;<br/>
Sent: Jan 14, 2004 07:48:20 EST<br/>
Subject: Oh hey it was nice to meet you</p>
  <p>
Our chat on IRC was so much fun. I kept thinking about what you said about that quiz. You'd be Eeyore, you thought, expecting trouble from every direction. But you answered honestly and got Rabbit. It wasn't made very well! I ought to be Owl, but I answered honestly and got Pooh. Really, I'm not that laid back, and I'm far too much of a know it all. Though I don't think you got the full impression of that side of me, not last night.</p>
  <p>I need to go to work, but I'm thinking of you. I hope I see you on again today!</p>
  <p>-Yva</p>
</div><div class="letter">
  <p>To: Mali Valentine &lt;malivalent3@yahoo.com&gt;<br/>
From: Yvaine &lt;yvainexile@hotmail.com&gt;<br/>
Sent: Jan 16, 2004 14:03:14 EST<br/>
Subject: Hi Mal, it's Yva</p>
  <p>
You weren't on yesterday or the day before, but you were on today! I was so happy to see you. Thanks for your reply to my email. The song you sent me was great. You feel that, too, that we were meant to connect? </p>
</div><p>
  <i>Metadata of deleted emails over the next few months were found but the contents were not retrievable. All deleted emails were marked as having been replied to. There were 37 such deleted emails between January 18, 2004 and March 22, 2004.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p>To: Mali Valentine &lt;malivalent3@yahoo.com&gt;<br/>
From: Yvaine &lt;yvainexile@hotmail.com&gt;<br/>
Sent: Mar 25, 2004 19:31:45 EST<br/>
Subject: an apology :( </p>
  <p>
Sorry I didn't log on ICQ yesterday after lunch for our usual chat. It's a funny story why. I ate breakfast at this weird little diner I'd never seen before. It was still dark when I left the house to drive to work. The diner sign's neon startled me with brightness and suddenly I got so hungry I had to stop.</p>
  <p>The food was so good! I'm definitely going back. Weird, I'm drooling just thinking about it. Although I'm not entirely sure I can find it again. I was lost when I found it, and I got even more lost trying to find my way to work after I finished eating. Probably because I hadn't slept last night at all.</p>
  <p>Why did you help me with my insomnia if you were just going to take that away? I can't understand why you don't want to meet up again or even talk on the phone. I need to hear your voice, it's the only way I can sleep anymore.  It's okay, though. I'll be on ICQ tomorrow. </p>
</div><div class="letter">
  <p>To: Mali Valentine &lt;malivalent3@yahoo.com&gt;<br/>
From: Yvaine &lt;yvainexile@hotmail.com&gt;<br/>
Sent: Apr 1, 2004 22:58:07 EST<br/>
Subject: Miss you so much</p>
  <p>
I keep sleeping all day and being awake all night. You're never on at night. Why can't I stay awake to see the sun come up? I feel really weird. Wake up hungry but then when I look at food I lose my appetite again.</p>
  <p>I miss you so much. Please call me or get on ICQ at night. Or even log into IRC. I've been hanging out again in the channel where we met. You're never there either at night. You're probably sleeping. I mean, you need your sleep, but I need you too, Mal.</p>
</div><i>A draft of a reply to the above was found in Wendy Salter's drafts folder as well. It was never sent.</i><div class="letter">
  <p>To: yvainexile@hotmail.com<br/>
From: malivalent@yahoo.com<br/>
Subject: Oh you got me - april fools?</p>
  <p>
&gt;  I feel really weird. Wake up hungry but then when I look at food I lose my appetite again.<br/>
I was worried there for a few minutes but then I noticed you sent that on April 1! Good joke, you got me, obviously you're not a vampire or anything even if you do sleep all day and stay up all night. Right, Y</p>
  <p>I don't </p>
</div><p>
  <i>The final letter in the inbox.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p>To: Mali Valentine &lt;malivalent3@yahoo.com&gt;<br/>
From: Yvaine &lt;yvainexile@hotmail.com&gt;<br/>
Sent: Apr 5, 2004 01:40:51 EST<br/>
Subject: On my way</p>
  <p>
You've been sleeping and I've been lonely and I discovered a few things. I can fly now, for one. It's strange. And I know what I need to eat now, too. So I'm going to come visit! I can't wait to see your house and your roommate and take you away from all that. </p>
  <p>I hope it's not too weird since you never told me where you live but it's funny because I can sense it now. What direction you're in, where you are. It's cool, really. You'll be so impressed. Dress up!</p>
  <p>XOXO, Yva</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>